Flying Coach
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Weiss Schnee has to get to Mistral, and bribes a cargo pilot to smuggle her out of Atlas. Except she doesn't just pay with money. PWP, shameless smut.


"**Flying Coach"**

**A/N: Takes place prior to Volume 5, while Weiss is being flown to Mistral.**

As heiress to one of the richest families in Remnant, Weiss Schnee was quite used to making transactions. Whether it was singing before a crowd in order to raise money for charity or a simple exchange of currency for goods or services, Weiss knew well how the world worked. Give and take, that was the principle of the thing. Every action, no matter how large or how small, how legal or illegal, had a price that had to be paid. Weiss knew well this simple fact, which is why she had fully expected to pay a price when she convinced an ordinary cargo pilot to fly her to Mistral so she could reunite with the rest of Team RWBY once and for all.

What Weiss had _not_ expected was that her body would one day be the price.

"Gods, you are _good_ at this," the pilot commented as he lazily laid back in his seat and gently thrust his hips forward, pushing more of his dick into Weiss's mouth by doing so. "Who knew the cute little heiress would turn out to be such a good cocksucker?"

Weiss fought not to roll her eyes, and instead smiled around the pilot's cock as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, using one hand to stroke his member as she rolled her tongue up and down his length. If this was the price to be paid, then so be it.

The two had come to an accord before the plane even left its hangar back in Atlas; while the pilot was more than happy to accept Weiss's fair share of credits in order to smuggle her past the blockade and into Mistral, he had seen a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and he had seized it with both hands. After all, how many men would possibly have the chance to fuck a Schnee girl, particularly the barely-legal Weiss Schnee? He couldn't very well let an opportunity like that slip through his fingers! As such, in exchange for only accepting half the credits Weiss had originally offered him, the pilot had made a counter-proposal, one which the heiress had agreed to after several moments of hesitation.

_Totally worth it,_ thought the pilot as he closed his eyes and savored the sensation of the white-haired beauty wrapping her lips around his cock and sucking for all she was worth.

The pilot had waited until they were just a little more than halfway to Mistral before landing the cargo plane in the most nondescript location he could find, yet one safe from any potential Grimm attacks. After some coercing, Weiss had finally agreed to fulfill her end of the bargain. Five minutes later, Weiss was on her knees and the pilot's cock was hard in her mouth.

_I don't know why I agreed to this_, Weiss thought to herself as she bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of the pilot's thick meat. It wasn't her first blowjob, and it certainly wasn't going to be her last, but that didn't mean she particularly enjoyed sucking off a stranger, no matter how kind or helpful he had been to her. _I should have just found someone else…_

Weiss was still wearing her short purple-and-blue dress, the one that showed off her bare legs, and she was beginning to regret it as her bare knees rubbed against the cold steel of the cargo plane's flooring. It was just as well, she supposed; chances are she wouldn't be wearing the dress for much longer, considering what the pilot no doubt had in mind for their next bit of payment.

For the time being, Weiss simply focused on the job at hand: namely, using her mouth to please the pilot as best she could, taking him deeper and deeper until the head of his cock was pressing against the back of her throat. Using one hand to stroke the length of his cock up and down, up and down, she sucked harder and harder, using all the muscles in her mouth and throat she could to increase the suction and give the pilot the best blowjob he would ever experience.

"Juuuuust like that," the pilot gasped as he placed a gloved hand on the back of Weiss's head, running his fingers through her silver hair as he helped push and pull her head along the length of his rock hard cock, as though showing her how it was done. He thrust gently into her mouth from time to time, pushing his cock deeper and deeper inside of her, as though determined to stuff the entirety of his dick in the girl's mouth and down her throat.

"Mmmmm," Weiss hummed in response, moaning around the pilot's cock as she bobbed her head back and forth, taking him deeper and deeper still. Her eyes were closed and she was putting forth all of her concentration into the blowjob, eventually slipping into a rhythm that was almost soothing.

After all, Weiss may not have been completely happy about what she was doing, but it didn't mean she _disliked_ having a man fuck her mouth. Far from it; there was a reason Weiss Schnee was so good at sucking cock.

The girl was nonetheless caught by surprise, however, when she felt the pilot take hold of the top of her short dress and yank it down, exposing her small but perky breasts, as pale as milk and twice as sweet. It wasn't long before the pilot had moved his hand from the back of Weiss's head so he could grip both of her tits, taking them in his hands and squeezing them gently.

"You don't mind, right?" he asked as he rolled Weiss's sensitive nipples between his fingers and hungrily gripped her adolescent flesh.

"Mm-mm!" Weiss answered in the affirmative, her mouth still full of cock. Her breasts were already exposed; what was he going to do if she disagreed, kindly place them back in her dress?

With his dick buried in the heiress's mouth and gradually pounding into her throat, the pilot thus took his time in groping and manhandling Weiss's perky breasts. True, they were rather small, but they were soft and perky, and that was more than enough for the pilot, especially considering the rather exceptional job the Schnee girl was doing with her mouth.

As such, several minutes passed as Weiss went about her work, bobbing her head back and forth and lovingly sucking the pilot's dick with everything she had in her. Eventually, the pilot began helping to guide her actions by once again placing his hand on the back of her head and gently thrusting into her mouth. Always the fast learner, Weiss caught on almost immediately, adapting to what the pilot wanted and speeding up her sucking.

"Shit, that's it!" the pilot groaned, pushing and pulling Weiss's head along the length of his cock. "Just…just like that!"

It wasn't long before the pilot was using Weiss's mouth as little more than simply another hole to pound his cock into, gripping her head with increasingly strong fingers as he thrust into her, his balls slapping against her chin as he drove his thick meat deeper into the girl's mouth and down her adolescent throat.

_He's going to kill me if he keeps this up!_, Weiss thought to herself, her eyes widening as she felt the pilot fucking her face with little to no regard as to her own comfort.

Thankfully for Weiss, the pilot was indeed nearing the end, and it was only another minute and a few more powerful thrusts before the man's orgasm overtook him. Groaning loudly, the pilot thrust his cock as deep into Weiss's mouth as he could, practically stuffing himself down her throat, and erupted.

Because the pilot's cock was practically buried in her throat, Weiss didn't so much swallow his cum as simply allow it to be shot directly down her throat and into her stomach. Her jaw ached and there were tears in her eyes as she struggled to breathe around the thick meat stuffed into her mouth, especially as it shuddered and shot load after load of cum down her throat.

"Guh!" Weiss gasped for air as the pilot finally released her, allowing her to withdraw his cock from her mouth and take her first breath of fresh air. "Gods! You could have warned me!"

"Nah, no fun in that," the pilot said with a cheeky smile, breathing a little hard himself from the effects of his orgasm. "Just give me a minute, then we can complete your payment in full. Sound like a plan?"

"Whatever you want," Weiss answered, rolling her eyes as she stood back up on her high-heeled feet and folded her arms across her chest, purposely hiding her still-exposed breasts. "I'm starting to think I picked the wrong pilot."

"Well, sorry, but you're stuck with me now," the pilot responded, still smiling, before leaning back in his seat and revealing his cock was already growing hard again. "Keep the dress on. And the heels. If I'm gonna fuck a Schnee girl, I want the _whole_ package."

"How crude!" Weiss proclaimed, turning away as she felt herself blush. Not that there was much she could do about it; she was a Schnee, after all, and a Schnee always made their payments in full. No matter what.

It took a few more minutes for the pilot to get fully erect again – aided in no small part by the sight of Weiss's still-exposed breasts, which he demanded she play with in order to help him along – but soon enough, Weiss was climbing atop his chair and straddling his hips with her own bare legs as she positioned herself above the pilot.

"Slowly," the pilot said as Weiss positioned her barely-legal pussy right overtop his rock hard cock, so close the head of his dick was practically pressing against her wet lips. "I want you to feel every inch."

With that, the pilot took Weiss by the hips and slowly began to lower her onto his cock, guiding her every move and causing the girl to gasp slightly as she felt the head of his cock press against her cunt and then push inside of her. From there, he slowly but firmly continued to lower Weis directly onto his dick, his head disappearing inside her tight pussy first, followed by the rest of his cock. It wasn't long before the pilot was buried balls-deep inside Weiss, the entire length of his adult cock inside of her tight cunt and the cheeks of her ass flush against his balls.

"Ohh!" Weiss gasped softly, rolling her hips a little to adjust to the cock buried inside of her. "You feel – ah! – bigger inside me!"

"I bet you say that to all the guys," the pilot said with a chuckle. "Slutty little Schnee. But now you're all mine."

"All yours," Weiss confirmed, placing her hands on the pilot's chest so she could better anchor herself for what came next.

With Weiss's knees bent and her hands pressed against his chest, the pilot slowly took the silver-haired girl by the hips and began lifting her off his dick…before bringing her slamming back down again, causing her to cry out in surprise, and more than a little pleasure. Each time he lifted her up until only the head of his cock was still inside her before pulling her back down just as quickly until he was buried to the hilt in her cunt. Within minutes, Weiss was riding the pilot's cock like it was what she was born to do, like it was her life's dream to pleasure him with her tight little cunt until he exploded inside of her.

The two of them went on like that, with the pilot grabbing Weiss by her clothed hips, her dress bunched up around her wiast, and lifting her up and down on his cock, using her adolescent body as little more than a glorified wanking glove. The Schnee heiress moaned and groaned as the pilot's thick meat stroked the inside of her most intimate area, stretching the walls of her pussy as no one ever had before, and she was ashamed to find she was starting to enjoy herself the longer it went on.

Eventually, the pilot found he no longer had to guide Weiss by the hips, as she took control of the situation and began rising and falling on her own. As such, he quickly moved his hands back around to cup the cheeks of the girl's bare ass as she bounced up and down on his dick, squeezing and groping them as hard as he had molested her breasts only minutes before.

"Uhn! Uhn! Mmmm!" Weiss moaned softly as she rode the pilot's cock, moving up and down and rolling her hips in a desperate attempt to take the older man's dick as deep into her womb as she possibly could. She wasn't just fucking for payment anymore; now she wanted to feel him buried inside of her as deep as he could go, wanted to feel him take her and control her and pound her until she was nothing but a blubbering mess on the floor. "Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Soon enough, Weiss was riding the pilot's dick with such wild abandon that her naked tits were once again bouncing up and down deliciously, enticing the man to finally let go of her tight ass and instead grope the juggling orbs. Weiss moaned softly as she felt the pilot take her breasts in his hands, using and abusing them as he pleased. He even went so far as to take her nipples in his mouth, one at a time, sucking on each breast with everything he had and rolling her nipples between his teeth, causing the girl to hiss and shout as she rode him.

The two of them went on like that, with Weiss relentlessly riding the pilot's cock as he played with her breasts or squeezed her naked ass. The heiress moaned and groaned as the older man's thick meat stroked her insides, occasionally crying out so loudly she would have been concerned had they been in a populated area. Whoever the pilot was in his civilian life, single or married, he knew what he was doing and she greatly appreciated it as she felt him bury himself inside of her again and again and again.

In the end, Weiss had to admit to herself that she was 1) being used, and 2) rather enjoying it. Never before did Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee family fortune, ever so much as _think_ she would enjoy being used and abused in such a way. But as the pilot slammed his hips into her, ramming his cock into her tight little cunt, and manhandled her adolescent breasts, Weiss had no other choice but to accept this simple fact: she was being _fucked_, and she was _liking_ it!

Alas, all good things must come to an end, and Weiss's payment to the pilot was no exception. It wasn't much longer before she heard him begin to grunt and groan beneath her, and his thrusts started to come faster and harder than ever before as he pounded himself up and into her. His grip on her tits tightened as he rammed up deeper and deeper, until the sound of their slapping flesh echoed through the front of the plane.

"Gods, I'm gonna cum!" the pilot gasped, slamming himself into Weiss as hard and as fast as he possibly could.

"Cum inside me!" Weiss exclaimed, trying to sound as sultry as possible in order to ensure her payment was made in full. "That's what you want, right? To cum inside a Schnee girl?"

"Fuck yeah it is," the pilot groaned, sweating as he thrust up harder and harder, burying himself in Weiss's tight cunt with every movement. "Here…it…comes!"

Finally, after endless minutes of slamming and ramming, the pilot reached his limits. With a veritable roar, he thrust deep inside of Weiss and began unleashing load after load of his cum, seemingly shooting it all the way up into her very womb. Weiss gasped as she felt his fiery hot liquid flood her insides, filling her to the brim with his seed. A moment later, she collapsed onto him, completely spent, her breasts pressed against his clothed chest and his cock still stuffed in her tightening cunt.

"Was I everything you hoped for?" Weiss asked with a smile after she managed to catch her breath, slowly sitting up as best she could with the pilot's dick still buried inside of her.

"Heh, you definitely know how to make a payment," the pilot said with a chuckle, reaching down and squeezing Weiss's bare ass, causing the girl to yelp slightly. "Never thought I'd cum inside a Schnee girl. Looks like it's my lucky day."

"So…to Mistral?" Weiss asked as she slowly pulled the pilot's cock out of her and then shakily stood back up on her heeled legs.

The pilot smiled. "To Mistral."


End file.
